Conventionally, a disposable staple cartridge the entirety of which is replaced when staples in the staple cartridge for a stapler used up is generally used. However, so as to save resources and reduce waste, switch to a refillable staple cartridge in which staples can be refilled is being advanced.
There exist a staple cartridge that contains a staple sheet pack including layers of sheet staples formed by connecting unformed staples flat, and a staple cartridge that contains a roll staple. For example, as disclosed in JP-B2-2689840 (paragraph number 0010, FIG. 4), layered sheet staples contained in a box-shaped staple case made of plastic or paper are provided as refills. In addition, disclosed in JP-A-09-136271 (paragraph number 0068, FIG. 2) is a roll staple in which a rolled form is kept by affixing an outer circumferential ends of the staples to an outer circumferential surface of the roll by an adhesive tape. When the roll staple is to be used, the adhesive tape is removed and the roll staple is loaded in a cartridge by making its leading edge free.
The conventional roll staple is used by being loaded in a plastic cartridge, however, when the adhesive tape adhering to the outer circumference of the roll staple is removed and the staples are loaded in a cartridge, the roll may be unrolled and it takes time to reroll it, or the roll staple may be broken by being dropped by mistake and become unusable. Therefore, handling thereof is difficult. In addition, it is necessary to insert the leading edge of the roll staple to a guide path that guides the leading edge to a driving portion of a stapler when the roll staple is loaded. Therefore, loading takes time.
Furthermore, the roll staple is shipped by being put in a paper box, and packing materials are filled in a space inside the paper box to prevent the staple from being broken during transportation. However, after the roll staple is taken out of the paper box, these packaging materials become useless and are thrown away, so that resources are wasted considerably. In addition, when using a container made by folding a paper as described in JP-B2-2689840, sheet staples contained inside dispersed into pieces or are broken when the container is dropped. Furthermore, the orientation of the staples inside the staple case is difficult to be known, and there is a possibility that they are loaded in reverse.